The present invention relates prosthetic heart valves used as a replacement for a defective natural heart valve. Generally, two types of valves are used for such replacement; a mechanical valve typically made from metals, plastic or ceramic material and a tissue valve made from biological materials such as from animals or humans. Mechanical valves have the advantage of being relatively long lasting but the nonbiological materials can promote the formation of thrombus in the valve and possible blood clots. Tissue valves, on the other hand, are relatively impervious to the formation of clots, but tend to deteriorate over time.
Because of their durability, mechanical valves would be the valve of choice in all cases except that they require the patient to take anticoagulants for life. Anticoagulants have numerous disadvantages and require extensive and life long blood monitoring. Failure to take the anticoagulant can result in the eventual formation of thrombus in the valve itself and embolisms if the clots break off.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable to find a means or method which takes advantage of mechanical heart valves without the life long requirement for the patient to take anticoagulants. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a heart valve means which has the advantage of both mechanical and tissue valves. It is a further object of the present invention to provide means which can be incorporated into or onto a conventional mechanical heart valve which reduces the formation of thrombus or embolisms. It is a further object of the invention to provide a mechanical heart valve which enhances blood flow over the surface of the valve without stagnation.